Harmony
Harmony Anderson 'is a character from Glee Biography 'Glee Season Three The Purple Piano Project In a mixer for NYADA hopefuls,along with her friends greet Kurt and Rachel and questioning about their credits and experience.Stating that her group was rehersing for years Hold On to Sixteen She competes with her glee club, The Unitards, at Sectionals 2011.This intimidates Kurt and makes Rachel jealous,as she says she could be singing that song (Buenos Aires).The Unitards place third in Sectionals however she doesn't seem to be distraught at all, in fact she seems happy to have even competed.While walking offstage , Kurt stops her and compliment her on her outstanding performance, to which she responds "Just think i'm a sophomore and i'm already good, next year's going to be a bloodbath!" this seems to leave Kurt a little stuned, almost scared 'Glee: The Second Generation' New Kids On The Block She returns as a Junior in William McKinley High and the new lead singer of The Troubletones she delivers a phenomenal performance which stunned,intimidated the New Directions and it is revealed that she is Blaine Anderson's sister which shocked Kurt. Here Comes Trouble She returns again with The Troubletones and there coach revealed to be "Ms Holly Holliday" and then she performed an epic song which again intimidated New Directions especially Kurt wondering about losing there best belters "Mercedes and Rachel", she soons fall for Franklin describing him as "the cutest nerd to step the stage" Sing It Off! It is revealed that she began dating Franklin which made The Troubletones especially Sugar Motta to be mad,Sugar says that she has a lot of ways to destroy the New Directions so she should stop dating him however she says that she is true about there relationship,which led to a confrontation with Rory,he said that she should stop messing with Franklin because she would hurt him badly but she says that he should stay away from her relationship. That Thing Called Love She did not made an appearace however Artie,Franklin,Tina,Rory,Kurt and Blaine discussed about her,this discussion was referenced to the song "A Girl Like That" from West Side Story but originally titled "A Boy Like That". 21 She only appeared in a flashback with Rory trying to hit on her,when Franklin learned about what Rory tried to do this made him super mad which caused a huge fight between the two of them World War Glee Harmony insisted Franklin to defect to The Troubletones so the New Directions won't oppose to there relationship and he would receive all the solos Trivia *Her ultra-sound was used in an episode of Murder, She Wrote. *She played the Gerber® Baby as a toddler. *Her name is a reference to a musical harmony. Songs Solos *I Get a Kick Out of You (New Kids On The Block) *Out Tonight (Here Comes Trouble) *Peacock/Hey Mickey (World War Glee) *On My Way (Sectionals Showdown) *All I Want for Christmas Is You (Gift of the Brown Fury) *Only Girl (Assembly Riot) *Because You Loved Me (Make It Or Break It) Solos (In a Duet) *High Flying Adored (Kurt) (Dynamic Duos) *Rolling In the Deep/Cold Shoulder (Sebastian) (Mash It Up) *You Must Love Me (Rachel) (The Final Stage to Take) *I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing (Franklin) (The Final Stage to Take) Solos (In a Group Number) *Girl Fight/Rip Her to Shreds (World War Glee) *Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do (Sectionals Showdown) *Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree (A Christmas Carol) *Marry The Night (Never Say No) *Wish You Were Here (The Slushie War) *Get Up and Go/Wake Me Up Before You Go Go (Welcome To The 80's) *Wish You Were Here (The Slushie War) *California Gurls (California Dreams) *Welcome To My Life/What Do You Want From Me (California Dreams) *Don't Stop Believin' (The Final Stage to Take) *My Heart Will Go On (A Taste of Victory)